Head Case
Head Case is the third episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary A murder scene complete with lots of blood, but no victim, and high tech life-extension science are all part of the investigation, as Castle and Beckett try to solve a murder without a body. Meanwhile, Alexis waits to hear news about her application to Stanford. Recap Promo 290px|left Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *William Atherton as Dr. Ari Weiss *Shaun Toub as Dr. Philip Boyd *Judith Hoag as Cynthia Hamilton *Jordan Belfi as Beau Randolph *Andy Umberger as Johnny Rosen *Jared Hillman as Eddie Peck *Susan Grace as Carla *Christopher Goodman as Man #1 *Keith Lal as Man #2 *Tiffany Panhilason as Monica *Cody Kennedy as Natalie (uncredited) Quotes :Castle: Maybe I can send her flowers-- :Beckett: No. No. :Castle: Would you do it? Would you get the implants? :Beckett: I don't think I need 'em, huh? :Castle: I mean the...pharmaceutical implants. :Castle: Someone needs to get these girls clothes made of actual fabric. :Beckett: Whoa. When do you become judgmental about practically naked women? :Castle: Since my daughter hit college age. And there he is. Defiler of co-eds. :Beckett: Alexis? :Castle: Yeah, she's spinning out. She's never not gotten she had her sights on. Do you mind if I-- :Beckett: No. No. You should be with her now. :Castle: You're sure? :Beckett: Yeah, Castle. :Castle: No, failure is giving up. Everyone gets rejected. It's how you handle it that determines where you'll end up. :Castle: Wouldn't it be something if they reunited a hundred or even a thousand years from now? :Beckett: Well anything’s possible. :Castle: You really believe that? :Beckett: That’s what the great love stories are about right? Beating the odds? :Castle: I hope they make it. :Beckett: Me too. :Castle: Don't make it sound exciting. :Captain Gates: I don't know how the mayor sees in you. Featured Music *"The One" - Black Mustang Trivia *Weiss's cryonics company technically violated the law by moving the body in the first place, and could be charged with a crime under New York's Penal Code § 195.05 "Obstructing governmental administration in the second degree." As such, the legal wrangling in the episode to get the body would never have been necessary. *'Watch for:' Beckett's surprisingly detailed knowledge of the "College Girls Gone Crazy" movie series, and Castle's reaction to her knowledge. *Cynthia's suicide at the end would not have been possible if she were being held at an NYPD police station. It is standard procedure to confiscate and store all a detainee's personal effects, including all rings (even wedding bands), jewelry, belts, and every object in their pockets. Her ring would have been removed during the booking process, and would likely have been examined for a hidden capsule. *At the end of the show, Beckett identifies Mrs. Hamilton's means of death as a cyanide pill. Cyanide pills cause death by brain death, irreparably destroying the cerebral neurons, which would completely negate her reason to die, in order to have her brain preserved. *Kate tells the suspect that the Crime Scene Unit has determined that his gun was fired that morning. This would be impossible. While it is easily determined if a gun has been fired, it is nearly impossible to determine when it was fired. Gunpowder residue could have been left in the barrel minutes before it was found or years. The only real date you could use would be if you knew when the last time it had been cleaned, and then you would know it had been fired between then and now. *Alexis received her decision letter from Stanford University tell her that she didn't get in. *Beau Randolph would later reappear as the murder victim in the season 5 episode "Death Gone Crazy." References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes